


His Butler, Lecturing

by perfchan



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Angst, Canon Compliant, Character Study, Drabble, Gen, I just like ciel to be sad, M/M, Mental Anguish, paranoid ciel, pretty pointless
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-30
Updated: 2015-11-30
Packaged: 2018-05-04 02:39:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5317361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/perfchan/pseuds/perfchan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sebastian makes a small statement about Ciel's behavior which upsets him. Mostly Ciel's angst. Inspired by/based on dialogue from chapter 107 but definitely 100% spoiler free.  Drabble.</p>
            </blockquote>





	His Butler, Lecturing

“There would hardly be any harm in being a little more pleasant, my lord.” 

The teacup stopped midway to Ciel’s mouth, gentle steam warming his face. He narrowed his eyes, and without deigning to respond, resumed his sip. 

It was very like his butler to press the issue, regardless of response: “As someone with noble rank, I believe it is part of one’s duty to consider the feelings of others, especially in the company of—“ 

“Sebastian, enough.” Ciel waved his hand dismissively. Irritated that his concentration had been broken, Ciel gave the documents he had been reviewing a petulant shuffle. It was true his nerves had gotten the better of him today, and in turn his behavior had been a bit childish. Would Sebastian not allow him one momentary lapse of decorum? The demon was ruthless in exposing his insecurities. 

“Besides,” Ciel continued, irritation mounting, “what does a demon know of human emotions?” He sneered, setting the cup into its saucer noiselessly. He tried to make the words cut. “If ordered, you would do anything, no matter how cruel.” 

Sebastian raised an eyebrow, face impassive. “My master is harsh as usual.” He placed one hand close to where his heart might be and gave a slight bow as he exited the study, the picture of subservience. 

Alone now, the Earl slumped in the large chair at his father’s old desk. Ciel frowned as he traced the familiar whorls of the desk with a finger. The false concern Sebastian had for his personal life bothered Ciel. He could picture the snide smile Sebastian would respond with if Ciel mentioned anyone as a confidant. The glint of malice in his eyes if Ciel counted anyone as dear to him. 

If it made no difference to their overall goals, what did Sebastian care if he was pleasant with guests? For his status in society? Hardly going to be besmirched by a few cranky remarks. For his work? This had no bearing on any case for the Queen or any Funtom Co. pursuit. His future standing? Sebastian was his future. Ciel laughed, a hoarse chuckle, unlike any child’s giggle.

Then, did Sebastian care for his well-being? Ciel reasoned that he could not. No, this was all part of Sebastian’s constant game: to raise him up with false power, drag him down with feelings of inadequacy, memories of anguish. Seemingly innocent comments falling like barbs. Sebastian gleefully setting his mind into chaos with no more than a few words and a well-timed bow. 

But he would not be beaten so easily. Sebastian might be his greatest pawn, and ultimately his greatest downfall, but throughout it all, he would not gain Ciel’s trust. 

He returned to the task at hand, signing the documents after he had reviewed them. He refused to acknowledge the fact that his hands were shaking and he gripped the pen much harder than necessary.

**Author's Note:**

> I love that if Sebastian ever does lecture or try to treat ciel like a parent would, ciel lashes back at him and reminds himself that Sebastian is ruthless and a demon. I can't get enough of these two and their messed up power dynamic.


End file.
